Más alla de la inocencia
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Todo había pasado tan pero tan rapido, ella a medio vestir y él con ese pelo tan sexy, su torso desnudo y bien formado,vio una sonrisa trunfante y Sakura pudo notar que "él", no tenía fines sanos con ella si no ¡morbosos! su cuerpo tembló y... SxS MA18


_**Tema:**_ _Drama, romance, humor y obviamente MÍA, __**sé original y NO copies**__._

_**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha._

_**Contenido:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Mashashi Kishimoto._

_**Edad mínima (lectores): **17+_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Esta es una historia, basado en los hechos reales oks no ._. XD

Espero que os guste, lo tenía hace tiempo, tan solo me faltaba publicar.

Uhmm, que más os doy las gracias por su APOYO y por los demás fics, no os preocupéis ya esta en progreso las continuaciones.

_Inesperadamente los padres de Sakura salen de viaje por motivos de negocio, y ella como es la niña de sus ojos, no ven mejor opción que dejarle al cuidado de ciertos hermanos Uchiha._

_Y desde ese momento, empezará el juego peligroso…trayendo ciertas consecuencias._

_PENSAMIENTOS Y/O RECUERDOS: CURSIVA._

_Empecemos._

* * *

"_**Más allá de la inocencia"**_

_**By**_

_**LeSGaRdy**_

* * *

_**Capitulo I: La tentación se revela**_

Caminaba por las frías calles de Yokohama, una de las tantas ciudades de Japón, se le había hecho un poco tarde y tal vez no llegaría a tiempo como ella lo deseaba, la lluvia caía con lentitud, había olvidado abrigarse.

Pues al salir de casa el clima estaba regular.

Hace dos semanas que él había vuelto y ella por todos los medios evadía verle, su amiga se lo había dicho.

Y la muy tramposa había aprovechado el trabajo que tenían que hacer juntas de la escuela – _decidido Sakura, vienes a mi casa._

Recordaba las palabras de su amiga y no hay que olvidar que era la hermana de aquel…chico que tantos sentimientos le había removido en su interior, al parecer seguía haciéndolo.

Marcó nuevamente al móvil de su amiga pero no respondía – diablos – susurró molesta al no recibir respuesta.

Dio un par de pasos más – por fin.

Ya estaba cerca de la casa de su amiga, sus pies temblaban pues llevaba puesta una falda que hacía lucir sus largas piernas, su vestimenta era algo provocativa.

Sus planes no le estaban saliendo como esperaba, pues después de hacer el trabajo con su amiga, iría a dar una vuelta con su novio, los nervios la mataban y rogaba que él no le abriera la puerta.

Tocó el timbre pero nada.

De seguro no había nadie…

Se resignó, y también se había aliviado al no tener que verlo, de seguro ya se había ido.

Tal vez había regresado a Europa a reiniciar sus estudios superiores.

Cuando ya estaba por dar la vuelta la puerta se abrió.

_- Tsk_ -Lentamente giró su cabeza y ahí estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con esa galanura, arrogancia, ese torso descubierto, esa melena negra pero rebelde que le hacía lucir tan varonil y guapo.

Ni que decir de sus ojos, sus labios.

- Debería darte vergüenza – reprochó la joven, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo – ¿recibir así a tus invitados?

El joven bufó y le vio fijamente, haciendo acrecentar más sus nervios en la pobre muchacha.

Era el hermano de Mikoto: Uchiha Sasuke

Y que decir de su rostro perfecto - ¿qué quieres?

- Vengo a buscar a Mikoto – dijo enfadada, al saber que su actitud no había cambiado en lo absoluto y su trato era peor que nunca.

_- Tsk, maldito señor arrogante_ - pensó

- Acaba de salir – respondió con ese semblante típico en él.

Vio su celular y la batería estaba baja – ¿Sasuke, podrías prestarme tu teléfono?

_- No se te podría ocurrir otra mejor cosa señorita inteligente_- se reprochaba a ella misma, al saber que había metido la pata.

¿Y su kun?, donde quedaba aquel sufijo, que desde niño acompañaba su nombre, se sentía raro, la vio de soslayo, al parecer que ella ya no era la niña con la que jugaba al doctor o al papá y la mamá.

Ni tampoco la cría que una vez se le había declarado, en el parque de diversiones, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sudorosa le había dicho que lo amaba pero…

Eran amigos de infancia, solo eso ¿o no?

De esa boquita rosadita ya no salía un "Sasuke kun", simplemente un seco: Sasuke.

El chico no dijo nada y le dio pase para que ingrese a su casa.

Buscó con la mirada el teléfono y lo encontró, cerró la puerta y se recargó tras ella, le veía determinadamente la ropa la tenía mojada y resaltaba aun mas su cuerpo.

Ya no era una niña de eso estaba seguro…

_**Sus curvas…**_

_**Sus pechos…**_

_**Sus piernas…**_

Dios, era _**perfecta.**_

No había nadie en casa, sus padres habían salido de viaje, su hermana menor había salido hace una hora, con la excusa de ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Y su otro hermano mayor Itachi estaba en el trabajo, haciéndose cargo de las empresas de su padre.

- Mierda – susurró Sakura, al ver que su amiga no contestaba – _maldita Mikoto_ – maldijo en su interior.

Colgó la bocina – gracias, bueno yo me voy.

- Podrías esperarle – sugirió el joven azabache.

Algo había cambiado en esos ojos negros, cuando la recibió la vio con indiferencia como si no existiera.

Pero ahora…

Ese brillo era especial.

Vio por medio de la ventana, la lluvia caía a cantaros – no, no es necesario.

Avanzó hacia la puerta pero Sasuke, no se movía de ella - ¿podrías darme permiso?

- Hmp – expresó engreído, seria muy divertido jugar un rato con ella.

- ¡Sasuke, déjame pasar! – rogó la peli rosa.

No dejaba de mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, al notar la mirada del Uchiha, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y vuelvo a repetir que hacia un tiempo que ella estaba enamorada perdidamente de él, incluso se lo había dicho.

Antes de su partida hacia Europa por motivos de estudio.

Como de costumbre a él ni le importó sus sentimientos, simplemente se había ido del país.

Pero eso era agua pasada.

Los comentarios de sus amigos eran verdad…

– _¡Teme, de lo que te perdiste! – recordaba las palabras de su amigo días atrás, cuando habían salido de fiesta – Sakura chan está MUY linda._

_- Si – acotó kiba con cara de pervertido – y tiene un cuerpo…_

Ya se le acababa la paciencia – ¡déjame pasar!

- No – fue lo único que respondió y dio un par de pasos mas ella dio tres hacia atrás.

- Eran ciertos los rumores – susurró complacido.

- ¿q – q-ue r-ru-mo-res? – no entendía la actitud del hermano de su amiga.

Aun seguía retrocediendo y chocó contra la pared, quedando entre él y la pared.

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo sorprendida al tenerlo tan cerca, sentía que su respiración se mezclaba con la de él.

Se acercó un poco mas a su boca y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas de lo que estaba – Sasuke, tengo novio.

Evadió el supuesto beso que le iba a plantar, su boca quedó a la altura del oído de la joven – _no me importa_ – susurró y mordió levemente su lóbulo derecho.

Cerró los ojos por instinto.

Llevaba puesta una falda y lentamente con su mano derecha, comenzó a acariciar uno de sus muslos – s-s-sa- s-su-ke – dijo entrecortadamente.

El moreno sonrió complacido al ver la reacción de la chica – p-pa-ra p- p-or f-fa-v-vor -pedía, pero era en vano.

¿Parar?

Le pedía imposibles, ya había iniciado lo que tanto había deseado, aquellos comentarios le habían dejado pensativo, pero no lograba hallarla ni contactarle, y su orgullo tampoco le permitía ir a su casa.

¿Qué le diría?, exacto nada.

Era como si el destino se la habría mandado solo para él.

El primer botón de la blusa desabrochó y Sakura entró en pánico, las caricias iban mas lejos de lo que imaginaba – ¡no!

- ¡Cállate!, ¿no dijiste que me amabas? – dijo irónico, recordándole aquella declaración de chiquilla enamorada.

Sakura se quedó callada y mordió su labio inferior, al sentir la mano del chico tocando su intimidad.

Callando un gemido, era verdad aun lo amaba, pero trataba de echarlo al pasado.

Nuevamente esa sonrisa arrogante llegó a su rostro, ya se encontraba sin la blusa puesta, tan solo faltaba la parte de abajo y el bracier.

No había de otra, ella también siempre lo había soñado, que él fuera el primero.

Pero…

Ya no era un sueño era la pura realidad y ya empezaba a gustarle y ¡mucho!

Acomodó ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y él sonrió al saber que ella accedía a sus caricias.

Y su boca buscó con gran necesidad la de ella, ansioso por probar cada centímetro de aquel manjar ingresó su lengua.

Una danza erótica comenzó entre ambas.

La levantó y sus largas piernas se enroscaron en su cintura, la llevó a su habitación para que nadie los pillara juntos, empujó la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama y ella se encontraba en su regazo.

Al ver su realidad nuevamente tenía miedo de hacerlo.

- ¡Ah! – gimió bajito al sentir un mordisco en su cuello.

Su lengua bajó hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos mientras sus manos no perdían el tiempo acariciaban de arriba para abajo las piernas de la ojiverde.

Podía sentir la erección del chico, otra vez se sonrojó, era algo tan nuevo para ella, Sai jamás le había propuesto hacer el amor o tener sexo.

Empezaba a sentirse desnuda, la agitada respiración del pelinegro la sentía cerca de sus pechos.

¡Kyaaa!, se encontraba sin el bracier.

Al ver esos senos redondos y de tamaño perfecto, no pudo evitar tocarlos.

Cogió uno empezó a masajearlo dándole placer a Sakura – ¡ah!

Cada suspiro era música para sus oídos, cerró los ojos otra vez.

Pensaba que era un sueño, pero los abrió y chocó con los ojos de su amante.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Entendía el cambio en el Uchiha.

Sus ojos demostraban que la deseaba.

A cada segundo otro gemido, la falda cayó al piso y solo quedaban las bragas

Aun no creía hasta que nivel iba llegar todo esto.

¿Y si alguien entraba y los pillaba?

Simplemente por reacción empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del ojinegro.

Empezó a buscar su cuello y ella acariciaba su bien formado torso.

Era algo excitante, sus caricias.

¿Quién lo imaginaría?

La pequeña inocente Sakura haciendo esas cosillas, pero ya no era pequeña, ¡tenía 17!

Escucharon unos pasos acercarse, Sakura se alarmó, de seguro era su amiga, cogió su ropa y por instinto se encerró en el closet del Uchiha.

Su respiración era agitada – nii san.

Escuchaba que le llamaban - ¿Qué pasa?

Ah, aquí estas – ingresó en su habitación – oye vístete – le tiró una camisa.

Etto, ¿no vino Sakura chan? – le cuestionó

- Si– vio de soslayo el armario - pero dijo que regresaría.

- Vale – se encogió de hombros – estaré en mi habitación.

Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta Sakura salió ya vestida de su habitación - _¿cómo demonios voy a salir?_

La jaló de la muñeca y la obligó a echarse a su lado - ¿estás loco?

Mikoto podría entrar en cualquier momento – trataba de zafarse del agarre pero no podía – ¡Sasuke!

Era verdad, si su hermana los pillaba juntos haría un tremendo escándalo.

La conocía a la perfección de seguro ahora estaría escuchando música – no lo creo.

Y nuevamente empezó aquellas caricias que hacían estremecer su delicado cuerpo.

Pero para su buena suerte ella lo detuvo a tiempo – tengo que irme.

Sasuke le vio incrédulo, sabia muy bien que era tan solo una excusa.

Anteriormente los padres de Sakura habían llamado avisando que su linda hija se quedaría por tan solo una semana, pidiéndoles el favor a Itachi y Sasuke que la cuidaran, ya que ambas familias eran cercanas y amigas, el detalle es que Sakura aún no lo sabía.

Dio un pequeño salto en la cama, pues era el vibrador de su móvil alguien le llamaba - ¿Sai?

- ¿Saku, donde estas? – interrogó su novio.

- En mi… ¡oye! – reprochó al ver como Sasuke se lo arrebataba.

Cerró el móvil y lo tiró al piso – eres mía y de nadie mas.

- No lo creo – dijo molesta – ni siquiera hicimos algo.

¿Eso crees? – dijo el fanfarrón.

- Si – se cruzó de brazos – eres el gran Sasuke Uchiha y… ¿ves?, ni siquiera me escuchas – dijo al ver como se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Hasta que vio como la aseguraba con seguro - ¿qué haces?

- Solo quiero terminar lo que empecé – dijo libidinosamente.

Nuevamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su cara se tornó como él de un tomate maduro – idiota – susurró y desvió la mirada.

Y ahora se ponía a pensar que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, ella era una niña, y él bueno, Sasuke tenía 19 años.

Pero los diecinueve le quedaban muy bien, aún le hacían lucir tan guapo y varonil, suspiró quedamente al sentir un ligero cosquilleo en su lóbulo derecho, era su aliento.

Sintió como lo mordisqueaba con suavidad y la atrajo por medio de la cintura, esta vez tenía que pararlo eso estaba muy mal.

- ¡Para! – dijo quedamente, no tenía el valor de enfrentarle.

El Uchiha como de costumbre ignoró la petición de la chica, ella ya estaba harta – _te quiero_ – escuchó susurrar de sus labios.

La joven se quedó en una sola pieza, debería ser un mal sueño, si, eso tenía que ser o simplemente no lo había escuchado bien, o tal vez estaría jugando con ella para poder acostarse con ella.

- ¡Mentiroso!-le encaró con la mirada vidriosa, cuan cruel podría llegar a ser así de jugar con sus sentimientos, ella que era tan sensible - ¡mentiroso! – volvió a decir y empezó a golpearle suavemente en su pecho.

- Fui una tonta – masculló – al dejarme llevar…

Él levantó una ceja, no le entendía ¿acaso no era lo que quería oír?

En un brusco movimiento se zafó del agarre, se dirigió hacia la entrada y le vio incrédula con algo de esperanza – se acabó Sasuke Uchiha, no más Sakura tonta, llorona – su mano presionaba con fuerza el pomo, finalmente lo giró con lentitud, esperando otra palabra o algún monosílabo por parte del chico, pero nada.

Y salió de su habitación, totalmente furiosa. Al caminar por el pasillo, giró hacia la derecha y bajó por medio de los escalones – Saku – escuchó la voz de su amiga, ella dio un respingón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogó y se percató que su amiga había llorado, ahora lo entendía todo su plan no había salido como lo había planeado y se sintió fatal.

- Tengo que irme – dijo con la voz quebrada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en la noche, Sakura se encontraba hablando como media hora con su padre, mejor dicho insistía – papá por favor – suplicaba – no es necesario que vaya, puedo cuidarme sola.

- No, mi vida – negó con la cabeza –además Sasuke se ofreció amablemente en hacerse cargo de ti.

- ¿Sasuke? – interrogó contrariada –pero igual no quiero ir, ¿acaso vais a demorar demasiado en vuestro viaje?

- Si – habló esta vez su madre – es más, él mismo vendrá a recogerte en media hora - su rostro se tornó totalmente blanco – ahora termina de empacar tus cosas.

- No es justo - hizo rechinar los dientes de la rabia, resignada se dirigió hacia su habitación no quedaba de otra, tendría que soportar al idiota de Sasuke toda una semana o más.

Aspiró hondamente, para poder calmarse faltaban dos minutos para que la media hora llegase, lo conocía él era puntual – maldito – susurró para si, totalmente enfadada con él.

- Señorita – ingresó la sirvienta – el joven Sasuke la espera y sus padres también.

Se dio un último retoque en el espejo y salió con los lentes puestos pues había estado leyendo.

Bajó por medio de los escalones de mármol y se acercó hacia sus padres– bueno Sasuke, te encomendamos lo más preciado por nosotros.

El pelinegro no dejaba de mirarla y ella esquivaba sus profundas miraditas – no se preocupe señor.

Bueno hija nuestro vuelo será dentro de una hora – habló la señora – pórtate bien ¿si?

- Vale – se hundió de hombros totalmente resignada.

Lo peor de toda esta situación era que la casa de Sasuke quedaba como al otro lado de la ciudad y sería un silencio incómodo, sobre todo para ella, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que no permitiría que la tocara…

¿O volvería a ser débil?

Uno nunca sabe…

* * *

Quieren conti ¿a que si?, entonces a poner un mísero e insignificante review para ustedes pero para mi es un gran tesoro y una motivación más para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
